exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lambda
Lambda - previously known as Amber Springfield - is an entity from the Videogame Realm born from the namesake individual. Story To be Lambda Lambda was created as a video game character by Amber Springfield during a melancholy period of her life, perhaps as a way to question her true purpose - a male replica of her, a "lambda" individual in the truer sense. A soulless NPC, he aimlessly wandered in the Videogame Realm for years; but when Spriggan burst free from the Anomalium Star, Lambda was exposed to the energy she radiated and gained consciousness. Lambda, shocked about his true nature, resolved to do anything in his power to reestablish the equality between all denizens of the realm by suppressing the existence of the concept of 'NPC'. He founded the New Order Brigade, rekindled the Salary gang, attempted to manipulate Firefox, and rebuilt Spriggan into the cohesive and obedient Tau. He then attempted to harness the Anomalium Star's power. When he was confronted by a freed Spriggan, the chaotic-minded Saber, his ex-employee Khan, the furious Avatar Respect and the vengeful Altair, Lambda attempted to negotiate with them, almost succeeded, but was eventually opposed and vanquished. Lambda seemingly faded away as though he was defeated - while in fact, he ascended as the Conceptual Avatar of NPCs. Manipulations through Time Lambda kept influencing people however, attempting to recreate the New Order Brigade in the real world by influencing young minds thanks to his control of video gaming content, including noticeably Timmy who would become a successor to him. He then transported part of his Soul to the Pokemon Realm in order to advance his own schemes there. Another part of him was summoned as a Divine Servant of Ophiuchus, an arbiter in a pseudo-war in a virtual reality. There, Lambda secretly allied with XENOS, another Artificial Intelligence, hoping to gain an edge by doing so. However, he was instead eliminated by Loste Woodrow during a short battle after his loyalties were revealed, unable to overpower XENOS's enemis. Pokemon Realm Storyline In the Pokemon Realm, Lambda, a young trainer who was broken down and humiliated by his opponents, eventually turned his hatred of his world's elitism into a desire to make things fair again. Creating an organization known as Team Lambda, he started using terrorism and opinion manipulation in order to upset the balance of the Kastel continent, while performing unethical experiments to reinforce his allies. Despite his best efforts to control the beast known as Rubellum, Lambda was eventually defeated by Horen Spencer who sought to defend his continent, alongside many other notable allies, destroying Lambda's machines and forcing him into temporary hiding, disbanding his team and ideals of a fair world without inequality. Appearance Lambda is a green-haired man suffering from heterochromia, with one yellow eye and one red eye. He dresses in usually casual clothing although he prefers advanced technological armors when posing as a leader of his teams. Personality Lambda's apparent shyness and soft, calm exterior hide a fiery determination to return the world to equality - to make sure that those who have been oppressed, those who are 'nothing' in the eyes of the masses, yet constitute most of said masses, have their chance to shine as well. Calculating and ruthless, Lambda cares little about death and destruction in his wake as long as he builds a better world. He also possesses strong feelings against those who are treated as heroes and saviors, a mix of bitterness and envy. Powers * Keen Intellect: As seen many times, Lambda is a genius planner, a master of strategy, a technological expert and a talented manipulator. * Technology Mastery: Lambda can create powerful weapons and robots such as perfect duplicates of himself, reinforced exoarmors, and his signature weapon - levitating orbs that follow his trajectory, controlled by his own mind. * Divine Servant Abilities: He possesses immense abilities as a Divine Servant of Ophiuchus, befitting his true nature. ** Advent: Lambda is able to freely control anything that is conceptually identified to a non-player character, making him a terrifying threat. Storylines * Conscience Glitch features him as a central antagonist. * Magus Wars : Honesty features him as an antagonist. * Pokemon Scarlet features him as the leader of Team Lambda. Trivia * His name comes from the expression 'a lambda individual' - that is, one of the masses, without any peculiarity or unique ability. It also refers to the Greek letter Lambda, and is the source for Lambda's fascination for Greek letters. * He often dismissively refers to his opponents as 'heroes' or 'protagonists' - this is because, to a limited extent, he possesses enough meta awareness to know that there are people in the world who are privileged. Whether this is a personal interpretation of the world, or Lambda's grasp on the concept of fictional characters and the laws of narration, is still left to debate. Category:Character Category:Videogame Realm Category:Avatar Category:Interra Category:Pokemon Realm Category:Divine Servant Category:CYPHER